Just My Imagination
by Suupaa Gohan 2
Summary: Trunks has feelings for Goten, but he doesn't really know how to deal with them other than, well, completely deny that he has them. But what happens during a normal day of school where all he can think about is the other boy? SHOUNENAI


Just My Imagination  
By SG2  
Series-Dragonball

Pairing-Trunks x Goten  
Genre-Romance (Shounen-Ai)/Smut (Yaoi)

Classification-Two-Shot, First-Person (Trunks' POV)

Timeframe-Somewhere in the IGNO Timeline

Rating-

Part 1-PG-13 for explicit language and suggestive dialogue

Part 2-NC-17 for explicit language and graphic sexual content (boy x boy) 

Warnings-Lemon Yaoi (Male x Male). If that ain't your thing, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READIN' THIS!

Notes-

This idea came to me one night and I just HAD to do it…I was under In-House Suspension in school, anyways, and it's not like I had a Hell of a lot else to do after I finished my schoolwork…Even though at the time of writing it I haven't yet finished my previous fic, "Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa". Which brings me to my next point-I like naming fics after Anime songs. This, as you may notice, is the first lyric in the Detective Conan ending theme, "Step by Step". I have NO idea why I chose this one lyric, I think it was…well I was suspended, and I was BORED, and that song was most likely stuck in my head or something…OK, that's the title, now onto the fic itself. Just My Imagination is different from my usual works as I tend to write in script format and Part 1 of JMI is in Trunks' POV (IE First Person Narrative). However this idea HAD to be done in first-person so I was left with the challenge of trying something new (which for those who know me will know is something I HATE). Since this is a new style of writing for me, please bear with me OK? I personally like the way it turned out, but then again, I wrote it. Please read and review and let me know what you think! And without further ado, here's the story!

-Alex "SG2" Hoffman, 6/2/05

The following is an account of the events and thoughts that ran through my mind as of late. Man, it sure has been a crazy week…

It all started that morning in my Literature Class. Of course, he was in my class too. For some coincidental reason, we had all our classes together. Weird, ne? Go figure. Either way, there he was, as always. I was surprised to see him actually paying attention for a change instead of leaning over my shoulder to copy off my notes. I turned to him, prepared to spout out another of my classic smartass remarks, but then all of a sudden, something happened. Something…weird…

When I looked at him I didn't see, "Stupid Idiot Who's Ass I Have To Save On A Regular Basis", but…For some reason that even I can't fully understand, in that one second I went from viewing him as that to…I'm not even SURE what. He looked…beautiful. His spiky black hair was a mess as usual, but it looked wonderful. He wore the same school uniform as the rest of the boys at West Capitol High School, myself included-A dark black blazer with a simple white shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes. The collar was undone slightly, and the contrast of the bit of white visible brought out the rest of the uniform as well as his eyes and hair…He was a breathtaking sight. I found myself unable to look away from the boy who I had never thought of as anything but my best friend. My best friend, and nothing more.

I couldn't think of a single day within the 17 years I had known him where I hadn't been with him. Of course, I was a year older…What did I do that year before he was born? I shook my head, unable to even imagine such a thing as life without him. We grew up together, we spent every waking moment together, and we did everything together. It was like that as long as I can remember and I'd bet anything that'd be the way it would be for the rest of our lives. We had alw…Wait a second…Did he just look at me? I could've sworn I just saw…No. He's taking notes. He didn't look. Just my imagination, I guess.

What was I thinking? Of course he didn't look at me. In his eyes I was nothing more than his best friend. I mean, we were always much more than your typical best friends, but nonetheless…Plus, he was a boy. We were BOTH boys. And boys aren't supposed to look at other boys that way. It's not normal. So he didn't look, then. It was just my imagination.

It wasn't that different for me, either. I had never thought of another boy in that way in my entire life. I mean, come on. That's WEIRD. I'd always had a very healthy interest in girls anyways. For some reason they've always been crazy about me…I guess I'm known as the prettiest boy in school, and for some reason that gets a lot of attention…Seemed like I had a different girl for every day of the week. I'd even been called a "player" on several occasions, and I guess it was true. But for some reason, now, that didn't matter to me. All I could think about after that instant in class was him. I couldn't get him off my mind. I didn't care anymore, whether we were both boys or not. It didn't matter at all to me.

He was different. He always HAD been, I guess. Even if I never thought of him that way I guess in SOME aspect I had always felt for him something stronger than that of a "best friend". He felt the same way; I'm certain of that. He was always there for me, even through the most difficult times. I was only 8 years old when my dad died, and if he wasn't there to comfort me I don't know what I would have done. It worked both ways. I was there for him too. When he lost his brother, I cried with him. When his mother was murdered, I was there. We helped each other get stronger, and we fought side by side. We protected each other, and through the toughest of times, we were there for each other. Even if I had never felt these particular feelings before, there was always something. We were more like brothers than best friends…But certainly not anything like lovers. That was the FURTHEST thing from my mind, and I'm sure his as well. But after all these years, was I really in love with him? More importantly…How would he react if he found out?

I guess his first reaction would probably be…embarrassment. He was always a shy one, and because he was always too shy to ask anyone out, he had never really had a girlfriend, even if the shyness was the very thing that girls found cute about him. I thought the same. Gyah, what the Hell am I saying! Now I think he's "cute"! What's wrong with me? There's something going on in my head and I don't think I can fix it. I've gone too far.

That must be it. There's no way around it. I'm in love with him.

Does he feel the same about me? I doubt it. Still, I can sense SOMETHING…There's something in his Ki signal that feels like me. There's probably something in mine that's like his as well. It probably has something to do with fusion…That must be it. Of course. When we fused for the first time our Ki merged with one another and strengthened our bond with each other. Maybe that has something to do with that. Still, that happened almost 10 years ago and I had never felt this before. So maybe…No. He'd never feel the same as I do. It's just my imagination.

The rest of the class went on in a similar fashion. I was so distracted by all the thoughts going through my mind that for the first time in my life I failed a test. He'd probably laugh at me for that later. Knowing him he'd say something like, "What's the matter Captain Genius? Is your mommy gonna spank you cuz you got lower than an A-?". Not the most clever of insults, but it was just the kind of thing he would say. Then he'd probably playfully punch me in the arm or something, joking around. He always did that sort of thing. God, he was adorable…Damn, did I just think that? What I meant was…Aw Hell who am I kidding. I meant adorable. I'm not fooling myself. It didn't matter anyways. So what if it was my first bad grade on an otherwise flawless school record? I had more important things to think about. I need to sort out these feelings…And I have to tell him sooner or later. He'd probably hate me…No. He could never hate me. But still…He'd never look at me the same ever again. Unless he felt the same. Yeah, right. He couldn't possibly. No way. It's just my imagination.

After class on a normal day we'd hang out in the hallways and skip homeroom, or during our 10-minute break. Then we'd sit together at lunch, and even if we didn't eat we'd just hang out and chat like all the other kids in the lunch room. But what am I saying? In all the years I'd known him I had never seen him NOT eat. He was a bottomless pit. Where most folks would ask for seconds, if any, he'd got up again and again until he asked for thirty-seconds. It's amazing how someone like him who never stopped eating couldn't even get fat if he tried. Of course he'd work off any excess fat during the endless ours of training, trying his hardest to surpass me. He'd come up with some new technique and plan to use it on my during our next sparring match, but it'd never work. I had always been the stronger between us, even if by just a fraction. But I can imagine how happy he'd be if he finally beat me. Maybe I should let him win, just once, if it'd make him happy. But if I lost he'd never let me live it down. He'd hold his victory over my head and gloat endlessly. I can see it now. He'd chant, "You lost! You lost! Trunks-kun's a loser!", and dance around, pointing and laughing at me. He was too cute for his own good. How did I never notice it before?

Today however, instead of meeting in the hallway like we normally would, I left class a little early in order to avoid him. I couldn't face him like this. Not until I could get a grip on these feelings. Now in the clear, I went to the boy's bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, hoping it'd help me cool out. It didn't work. It didn't matter how much I cooled off on the outside, because on the inside I was still boiling, overflowing with conflicted feelings. On the inside, it didn't even feel like me. I looked in the mirror, if only to confirm that I was indeed still the same person. I was. Same cerulean eyes, same spiky lavender hair, the same handsome 18-year-old boy that I had always been. Great. Nothing had changed. So I'll be OK. Maybe I'm really NOT feeling anything at all. Maybe THAT'S just my imagination.

I left the bathroom, confident that nothing had changed. Class had just gotten out and I met up with him in the hallway, same as usual. He has asked me if I was feeling OK since he noticed I was acting weird this morning and had failed my test. Was I acting strange? I thought I decided it was just my imagination? It was. So I told him. "I'm fine! Everything's the same as usual. It's just your imagination, dude.". So we were OK. Nothing had changed between us, we were the same as ever. We walked down the hallway and headed towards our next class, Gym. As friends. We walked down the hallway as friends, and nothing more.

Naturally, we both loved Gym Class. As martial artists born and raised we were both in excellent physical condition and we showed the rest of the class up on several occasions. Of course, they hated us for that, but that's what made it so fun. If you're good at something why not show off your talent, right? That was our philosophy as far as that was concerned. But of course pissing off the rest of the class wasn't the only reason it was so much fun. Every day we'd play a different sport of some kind. Today we played soccer. As with most sports, we were both dominant on it and were always the first picked to be captains of the team. But I guess today I was a little bit off my game or something because I suddenly found myself out there sucking ass. Why was I playing so badly today? It didn't help that he was the captain of the opposing team and was scoring all the goals on us. Infact, maybe that was the reason in the first place. I guess I was too distracted to focus on the game. Because of him. And this time it wasn't just inside my head. I took one look at him and I couldn't tear my eyes from him. The way he moved around the field was flawless, and he didn't make a single error as far as letting my team get the ball. It was too much. The wind on the field was perfect, and it only served to make him stand out even more. The way his hair flew around as he kicked and dodged the ball, moving back and forth across the field; the way the baggy tanktop shifted as he moved from side to side, all the way down to way his shorts—

OW! GOD DAMMIT!

At that very moment the soccer ball struck me right in the head. Since he had kicked it, it had been going pretty Damn fast before it hit and it hurt like Hell. Served me right for not paying attention. Hopefully that hit had knocked some sense into me. I shouldn't have been thinking that in the first place. What the Hell was wrong with me! I guess it wasn't just my imagination after all.

Damn.

Our team lost the game, but it didn't matter. None of that crap mattered anymore. I was in too deep now, and I couldn't get out no matter what I tried. There was too much to deal with now. I was so distracted I didn't even notice when class got out until he approached me and asked me again if I was feeling alright.

"Are you sure you're OK man?"

Again. Right. Lie.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? It's fine! Everything's fine, dude! I mean, other than that soccer ball to the head, no thanks to you…I'm fine."

Yeah. Let's hope he buys that again.

"…OK. If you say so, then I believe you…"

God Dammit. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep lying to him. I can't. If he asks me again I can't lie anymore. I'm gonna have to tell the truth. I know I will, sooner or later. Looks like it's gonna be sooner. Wonderful. Could this day POSSIBLY get any frickin' worse?

I spoke too soon because what happened next put the rest of my f'd up day to shame. No different than usual, in accordance with school rules, we were required to change our clothes after Gym Class. So, into the locker room we went.

Son of a bitch.

OK, no big deal. This is no different than any other day. Just act normal, nothing had changed. Except that it had. Luckily the day was almost over. I told myself I had to move past it and get through one more class, and then figure this all out when I got home. Fine. I'll put my mind towards other things. Puppies. Clouds. Sandwiches. Anything but him. Please…God, Kami-Sama, Dende, whatever…Just let me get through this…

Too bad there was one major flaw in my plan. I'm still not certain why things always worked out as they had, but his locker was directly next to mine. OK. Close your eyes, focus on something else…The locker, the floor, myself, ANYTHING…But I couldn't do it. As he began to change I started to feel faint. I could feel every individual bead of sweat run down my face as if they were acid as he began to remove the soccer clothes and step into his school uniform. That perfect body…I just wanted to press that body up against my own, to kiss him to…WHOA! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM!

Nowhere. It was nothing. Nothing nothing nothing. This is normal, this is the same as every other day…We were just two boys changing in a High School locker room, nothing more…In that aspect it was REALLY bizarre. Since his locker was right beside mine I had seen him naked tons of times. Even long before that I had seen him naked. Hell, when we were little boys we used to swim naked and we even took baths together on a regular basis! But it had never affected me the way it was affecting me now. But why would it? I wasn't INTO boys. I never was. So obviously, I wouldn't have ever thought anything of seeing him…this much of him…We were just boys changing in the locker room. Same as everyone else and I wasn't compelled to look at THEM, right? Exactly. BECAUSE I WASN'T GAY. But there was just…This was him. And I couldn't help it. At this point I felt compelled to look at him. And when I felt that, certain thoughts began to stir in my head, and if those thoughts didn't stop soon I would find myself…

Oh God. I couldn't let that happen.

I had to get out of there, and FAST. I grabbed my clothes in a hurry and pulled them on, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and bolting out of the room within seconds. I heard him call my name in confusion as I sped out of there. This couldn't be happening. It just COULDN'T be happening. But it was. There was no denying it now. This was most definitely NOT just my imagination.

Crap. I was in the middle of the hallway by now and I realized I was too late. What the Hell could I do now! I couldn't go to class like THIS! Wait, next block is Lunch. Good. I'm safe. At least that'll buy me some time to take care of this. I looked around from my vantage point. Damn. The bathroom was all the way on the other end of this hall. OK, no problem, I was alone in the hall…If I could just make it to the bathroom without anyone SEEING me I'd be sa—

"Oi."

Oh…Hell…no. I'd know that high, girly-sounding voice anywhere. I spun around in terror to find him standing behind me, arms folded and glaring at me. I was corned. There was no doubt now. He could SEE the effect he had.

HE KNEW.

"So…That's what this is all about."

"No, I-I-I can explain!"

"And this must be why you've been acting so strange all day."

"Look, it's not what you think! I can expl—"

"There's no need."

I swallowed hard as he approached me and pushed me up against the wall. Oh great. Look what I've gotten myself into now! He's gonna beat the shit out of me, and I don't blame him. I'd do the same thing if some guy got a hard-on for me. It's my own fault. I deserve this. Afterall, I'm just a boy. And boys aren't supposed to think of other boys that way. It's not natural. Of course I'm still stronger than him. It'd be nothing to just fight back and overpower him. But I can't do that. I deserve this. Besides, I couldn't hit him. This isn't the same as a sparring match. I'll take this beating like a man.

The next thing I felt was not a punch to the face, however. I was being pushed into a dark room, the door slamming behind me. I looked around the dark room, the corners filled with brooms and mops.

"The…The Janitor's Closet?"

Of course. He didn't want any witnesses. I braced myself for the inevitable as he placed one hand on the wall above me and…Leaned in? Why the Hell was he leaning in unless…

You have got to be frickin' kidding me.

One thing was for certain. THIS was no way just my imagination.

-END OF PART 1-


End file.
